Purity Complex
by Uchiha B
Summary: A collection of Inuyasha xover drabbles, Installment 56, Batman, Batman Begins/The Dark Knight
1. Urameshi Yusuke, Yu Yu Hakusho

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: A collection of Inuyasha xover drabbles

Rated: T

* * *

Urameshi Yusuke

_Yu Yu Hakusho_

* * *

Finding out was rather... _very _awkward.

"Y-you..." Kagome stuttered, swallowing nothing as her throat went completely dry, "Y-you're my..."

"Almost nobody knows," Yusuke said lowly, his brown eyes flashing with something that Kagome couldn't identify, "Nobody else needs to know." He stated firmly, wrapping his arms around the miko in a tight protective embrace.

"B-but..." Kagome protested quickly, though her protests grew weak as heat surged through her body from Yusuke being pressed up against her.

If anyone did find out about their secret, now incestuous relationship, she could always say she had a brother complex...

* * *

Meh – drabbles to get me back into the spirit of writing


	2. Ishida Uryuu, Bleach

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Ishida Uryuu

_Bleach_

* * *

"I still think I'm the better archer..."

Kagome mumbled as she watched Ishida raise a brow in bemusement, "I'm sure that you do," He said smoothly, stepping closer to the pinned miko, "However, it is merely fact that _I am _the better archer."

Kagome simply rolled her blue eyes in disbelief, but didn't deny it as she tried to free her clothes (that just so happened to be pinned by Ishida's arrows to the Goshinboku).

"Well," Kagome huffed, not even noticing that Ishida was right in front of her, smirking as his eyes flashed with something almost dark, "I have much more reiryouku than you–!"

Kagome widened her eyes as Ishida silenced her with a lustful kiss...


	3. Red, Pokemon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Red

_Pokemon_

* * *

There was only one thing worse than being dragged down a magical well by a demon centipede...

...And that was falling out of the sky to the top of an isolated mountain during a blizzard.

"W-why the hell are you up here?" Kagome muttered, shivering as she eyed the stoic-looking male across from her. The 'Pikachu' – (which looked like a cute overgrown mouse) sat in her lap, looking at her with adoration, "A-and with this no less?" She gestured to the short-sleeved that Red had kindly draped over her shoulders. It didn't provide much extra warmth...

"..." Red simply glanced at her with his stoic red eyes and for the first time, he spoke and gave an almost eerie smirk.

"I'm waiting for someone."

* * *

And that someone would be Hibiki/Gold/Ethan or Kotone/Lyra...


	4. Vegeta, Dragon Ball Z

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Vegeta

_Dragon Ball Z_

* * *

Kagome blinked, looking warily at the Saiyan's rather heated expression.

"Is something wrong?" She asked slowly, unconsciously taking a step back when he took a step forward, looking much like the predator that he was.

Vegeta took a content whiff of the air, "You're in heat, woman." He growled, a smirk appeared on his face and his eyes flashed with lust.

Kagome bit her lip nervously, "For the last time, humans don't go into heat–!" The miko couldn't even finish her sentence before she was crushed to his chest.

She wanted to scream when he flew off with her in his arms, obviously wanting to find a private place...

* * *

If I do get more than ten reviews, I'll update twice daily! :3


	5. Aaron Hotchner, Criminal Minds

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Aaron Hotchner

_Criminal Minds_

* * *

_New York City, New York_

"My clan does not kill innocents," Blue eyes stared harshly at him, "It's the public that pressured you, isn't it?"

"Six people are dead," Hotchner stared back just as harshly, "And the profile fits the 'Yakuza' that you're apart of."

Kagome simply raised a brow, knowing how angry Sesshoumaru would be once he found she was arrested by the FBI, "Honestly, these people looked like they have been killed by an animal."

Hotchner narrowed his eyes, seeing that the young girl did not flinch at the graphic photos. He did not waver as Kagome suddenly smirked, standing up and stopping right in front of him. He didn't flinch as she put her lips right beside his ear.

"Tell me, Agent Hotchner, do you believe in demons?"

* * *

Half-an-hour a day for me to write, just a few seconds for you to review...


	6. England, Axis Powers Hetalia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

England

_Axis Powers Hetalia_

* * *

_London, Great Britain_

Since they saw each other everyday, they made small talk quite often.

"They are called scones," England said proudly, watching as Kagome observed his home-made scones with a keen eye, "Try them, they really are quite good."

"It's kind of you to make these for me." Kagome smiled, ignoring how it looked burnt and black.

"Are you waiting for your mates?" England asked politely after a moment of silence, and much to his surprise, the girl blushed furiously.

"I-I don't have any mates...!" She stuttered, looking away nervously as England blinked curiously.

He chalked it up to cultural differences...

* * *

Requests are welcome!


	7. Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke

_Naruto_

* * *

It was obvious to many that Uchiha Sasuke may have inappropriate feelings for his cute little twin.

"Why are you always so mean to Naru-chan?" Uchiha Kagome pouted, sticking out her tongue in concentration as she weaved together a flower crown.

"Tch – he's the Dobe," Sasuke snorted, unconsciously watching Kagome's tongue flip out of her lips, "He's pathetic."

"That's not very nice!" Kagome scolded, handing Sasuke the flower crown. He took it with a unimpressed look, though he put the flowers on Kagome's head and smoothed down her long silky hair.

Kagome giggled and Sasuke smirked, ignoring the two pests watching them from the bushes.

Sakura and Ino fled as soon as they saw that scene, spreading the rumour that Sasuke preferred girls with long hair...

* * *

Please, kindly leave a review :3


	8. Soi Fon, Bleach

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Soi Fon

_Bleach_

* * *

Kagome was well aware of her new 'stalker'.

_'Why is she following me?' _The miko thought, looking nervously behind her shoulder. Her stalker was very hard to spot, but Kagome could sense them.

Her stalker had been following her for a few days now, and every time she even talked, her stalker's reiryouku spiked.

"Why are you following me?" Kagome had enough, glaring in the direction in which her stalker was in. The miko watched with wide eyes as her stalker appeared in a flash, looking at her with an adoring expression.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded, and much to her surprise, the woman seemed to squirm in delight at the sound of her voice.

"You sound just like Yoruichi-sama!" She almost squealed and Kagome suddenly felt a rush of pity for this Yoruichi...

* * *

1.) Don't like drabbles? That's fine, no one's forcing you to read them...

2.) Satsuki Yukino voices both Kagome and Yoruichi in the Japanese version


	9. Kiba, Wolf's Rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Kiba

_Wolf's Rain_

* * *

The human didn't even flinch back from his sharp fangs and Kiba stopped his snarling in slight surprise.

"You're hurt," Kagome said softly, keeping her distance from the wolf that was bleeding heavily. Its pristine white fur was smeared with crimson and Kagome had to force herself to stop from touching him, "I only want to help." She added calmly.

Kiba glanced at her with his golden eyes, feeling his wild instincts fall because it was generally against his nature to attack a female, even if she was a human. He let out a snort, falling back down and allowing the girl to run her fingers through his thick fur.

Kagome smiled brightly as he folded his ears back in content, "You're so beautiful." The miko said gently, rubbing his fur.

Kiba simply closed his eyes contently, feeling that this was his new paradise...


	10. Suoh Tamaki, Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Suoh Tamaki

_Ouran High School Host Club_

* * *

"And how are you this beautiful morning, _ma c__hérie_?"

Kagome simply stared ahead, ignoring the alluring voice whispering in her ear. She was the new student and apparently, Tamaki's new obsession. Of course, it made her even more fascinating to him because she wore the boy's uniform, despite being a girl.

"May I get you a cup of _real_ coffee?" Tamaki offered smoothly, seeing the cheap instant coffee clutched in her hands. He pouted when she merely ignored him again, keeping her amazing eyes forward and not seeing him in the least.

"Would you like to see Haruhi-kun again?" He sulked, brightening once he noticed the slight smile on Kagome's lips when he mentioned Haruhi.

But, of course, he sulked again once he realised that Kagome preferred Haruhi over _him_...


	11. Elliot Stabler, Law and Order: SVU

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Elliot Stabler

_Law and Order: SVU_

* * *

_New York City, New York_

"You know, just because I'm apart of a Yakuza doesn't mean I'm a criminal," Kagome rolled her eyes, finding herself in custody once again, "First the FBI, and now the NYPD?"

"You were seen at the scene of the crime," Detective Stabler frowned, wondering if they really had the right suspect, "Your DNA was also found. Give it up."

_'Sesshoumaru won't be amused,' _Kagome thought, sighing as she stared hard at Stabler. His arms were crossed and he was visibly tense, "It was a party. Of course my DNA was found there, along with hundreds of others," The miko shrugged, "None of my clan members would ever rape a female."

Stabler frowned even more, and the girl glanced at him straight in the eye with her amazing blue ones, "I'll ask you the same thing I asked Agent Hotchner," Kagome smirked.

"Do you believe in demons, Detective Stabler?"


	12. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Sesshoumaru

_Inuyasha_

* * *

"It's no wonder you weren't interested in any of the boys," Yuka said slyly, ogling the figure standing by the school gate, "You like older men, don't you, Kagome-chan?"

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered, giving a glare towards Sesshoumaru, who, for some reason, always chose to pick her up from high school, "N-no, I–!"

"He looks so much older, though," Ayumi said with some concern, "Like he's in his thirties..."

"Almost twice your age!" Eri squealed, looking at the business-like man waiting for Kagome.

Kagome sighed, not saying any more because her friends would probably just take it the wrong way. Her blue eyes observed Sesshoumaru, seeing his short and black hair and his brown eyes that were used as a human disguise.

_'I wonder what they would say if they knew I call Sesshoumaru 'Onii-san'...'_

_

* * *

_Some of these won't be xover_  
_


	13. Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

_Naruto_

* * *

"Dammit – shut up!" Naruto roared, forgetting where he was as he glared at nothing. His brow twitched, his irritation with the Kyuubi was growing every second.

"Umm, Naruto, are you all right?" A worried soft voice asked, and Naruto blinked and glanced up with wide eyes and a light embarrassed blush on his tanned face.

"Y-yeah, of course, Kagome-chan!" He waved his arms comically, suddenly noticing that every one was staring at him, "I-it's nothing!"

"Is it Shippou-chan again?" Kagome sighed, rolling her blue eyes and settling her hand on top of Naruto's.

"Yeah," Naruto sulked, squeezing his girlfriend's hand tightly, "He keeps calling you 'Mother' and that's just weird to me since I'm dating you..." He explained.

Yeah, that was definitely awkward...


	14. Saotome Ranma, Ranma OneHalf

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Saotome Ranma

_Ranma ½_

* * *

"Wow, what a curse," Kagome murmured, watching the highly-attractive red-head frown, "However," The miko smirked, causing the girl to look at her hopefully, "It'll be easy enough to cure." The miko said confidently, blinking when Ranma grabbed her hands.

"You're serious?" Ranma felt his hopes soar, thinking that his idea of visiting a miko would pay off greatly, "You can get rid of this curse?" He didn't even notice that Kagome's hand was on his head as his excitement prevented him from seeing that.

"It's already done," Kagome smiled, looking at the now much-taller male. He blinked, glancing down and widening his eyes, "Here." She handed him a cup of water, just so he could prove to himself.

"It's gone!" Ranma looked shocked, dumping the water on himself, "I-it's really gone!"

Kagome was surprised when the man picked her up in a big bear hug...


	15. Kurama, Yu Yu Hakusho

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Kurama

_Yu Yu Hakusho_

* * *

It was so wrong.

He was her babysitter.

"Can I have another one?" Kagome shyly asked, her large blue eyes looking away with embarrassment. Kurama chuckled lowly, his emerald eyes darkening with something predatory.

"Of course, Kagome-chan." He said smoothly, moving the young seven-year-old girl to sit on his lap. He felt Youko within him grow amused and Shuuichi felt shame and Kurama tried not to let either emotion affect him.

He leaned over, placing a very short kiss on the small miko's lips; smiling against them when she giggled shyly. He sighed mentally, feeling Kagome wrap her small arms around his waist and cuddle.

It was so wrong.

And yet he couldn't help it.


	16. Hitachiin Hikaru, Ouran School Host Club

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Hitachiin Hikaru

_Ouran High School Host Club_

* * *

"Have you ever been in love?"

Kagome could only blink, wondering where the random question came from, "Why?" She asked, watching Hikaru and adjusting her stylish braid.

Hikaru stared hard at the newest member, sighing, "Yes, I have," Kagome abruptly said, "And love sucks," She sighed, ignoring Hikaru's surprised look, "It hurts just as much as having your soul forcibly ripped out." Kagome said, wistfully remembering Inuyasha and Kikyou and the whole mess between them all.

"This is about Haruhi-kun, isn't it?" Kagome asked softly, smiling a bit when Hikaru stiffened noticeably, "Don't worry; it's not too obvious," She waved off, but then frowned, "Don't let your chance slip away. Don't worry about anyone else, otherwise, she'll get away."

Hikaru said nothing, watching as Tamaki came skipping in and picked up the now annoyed Kagome in a tight hug, "Tou-san's here~!"

Maybe Kagome was right...

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	17. Allen Walker, D  Grayman

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Allen Walker

_D . Gray-man_

* * *

"How... can?" Allen watched with wide eyes, gasping at the somewhat sad smile currently being directed at him, "I don't..."

"What's wrong, Allen-san?" Kagome asked, her voice a definite contradiction to the expression on her face, "Why can't you believe that I am a Noah as well?"

"Because... because – you're an Exorcist!" Allen took a step back from his long-time comrade, eyes taking in the sight of those disgusting cross-like marks appear on Kagome's forehead.

"It's surprising to me, too," Kagome murmured, feeling the new markings with her fingers, "But no matter what – you'll still always be important to me."

Allen couldn't move as Kagome appeared in front of him, lightly pressing her lips against his as she gave an almost painful look, though the dark look in her eyes told him different.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	18. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Shugo Chara!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

_Shugo Chara!_

* * *

No matter what kind they were, Kagome could never resist petting animal appendages.

Cat ears were definitely included in that.

"I have to admit that I'm more of a dog person," Kagome confessed, rubbing the soft cat ears to her little heart's content, "But, I just can't resist~!" The miko sighed blissfully, her face turning a light red.

She received a loud purr in return and she giggled softly.

It was only when an alluring voice whined that she broke out of her blissful mood.

"Kagome-chan ~ I have cat ears, too!"

The miko glared at the whiny alley-cat, ignoring him to cuddle with Yoru.

The Chara was much cuter than that big pedophile anyway!

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	19. Usui Takumi, Kaichou wa Maidsama!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Usui Takumi

_Kaichou wa Maid-sama_

* * *

The job wasn't too bad–

–All right, who was she kidding? The job kinda _sucked_.

Really _sucked_.

"Stop preying on Kagome-chan already!" A loud angry voice screamed, startling said person in almost dropping her tray. Kagome blinked, looking behind her to see Misaki's face red with rage.

She finally noticed that Usui just so happened to be casually lifting her short maid skirt, revealing her panties to his eyes. Her brow twitched, along with her hand as she readied herself to slap the perverted bastard.

Despite being around Miroku and his perverted tendencies – Kagome simply could never prepare herself for what perverted deed Usui would do next.

"You _Perverted Outer-Space Alien_!" Misaki growled impressively, slapping Usui away from her and grabbing her arms in concern, "Are you all right, Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah..." Kagome sighed, glancing back at Usui.

The jerk actually looked amused...!

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	20. Canada, Axis Powers Hetalia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Canada 

_Axis Powers Hetalia_

* * *

_Ottawa, Canada_

When she asked England on what country to visit next, he had recommended Canada.

(But only after she had randomly pointed it out on a map).

Apparently, Arthur had a friend here named Matthew (she assumed he was the same species as Arthur) and had promised to get Matthew to show her around.

"Hmmmm ~ it's sooo good!" Kagome mumbled, dipping her fingers into the small bottle of maple syrup and licking it off her fingers.

"Y-you're supposed to put it on something..." Matthew said quietly, though he looked rather content as he watched the unusual girl devour his maple syrup.

She could see him with ease and he liked that.

"How did you get a polar bear for a pet? I want one..."

Kumajirou also really liked Kagome – or more particularly, her ear-rubs...

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	21. L, Death Note

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

L

_Death Note_

* * *

"I really don't understand," Kagome sighed, shaking her head heavily, "Just because I am a part of a Yakuza doesn't mean I go around slaughtering innocent people," Her dark blue eyes glanced towards the male, "Just the ones who deserve it."

"As with the FBI and the NYPD's profiles – you are a perfect match," L said factly, "I won't let you hide behind Taisho anymore."

"You've got it wrong," Kagome simply denied, "Just like Hotchner and Stabler. Can't you focus elsewhere?" L narrowed his sleep-deprived eyes as the girl looked rather bored saying so.

L said nothing, quickly thinking up various ways to get his suspect to confess. He had no idea how she managed to outsmart Hotchner (simply because he was one of the best profilers in the business), but he wouldn't let his chance go.

"Now, then," Kagome casually continued on, "Would you believe me if I told you a demon was doing all of this to frame me?"

That was exactly Hotchner had warned him about – that the girl apparently believed in _demons_...

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	22. Lau, Kuroshitsuji

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Lau

_Kuroshitsuji_

* * *

She was only aware of the highly toxic smoke within the air.

And she just so happened to be breathing in that toxic smoke

"Oh, Kagome~" Said person sluggishly glanced upwards; her eyes were red-rimmed and dilated and she was obviously high off of the smoke swirling around in the small room.

Ranmao was lazily sprawled elsewhere; the affects of the opium weren't as obvious on her, "What?" Kagome managed to slur out, finally realising that Lau had just said her name.

"It would seem that the little Phantomhive believes that opium will become a problem. We may have to move away if he deems it worthy enough to ban."

Kagome simply moaned softly, completely intoxicated by the opium that she barely managed to understand a word.

"Don't worry," She vaguely felt Lau's cheek rubbing against hers, "We'll just go to Japan for a while! And then Shanghai!"

Like the Higurashi family would like to see her in such a pathetic addicted state...

She hated England.

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	23. Pein, Naruto

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Pein

_Naruto_

* * *

Higurashi Kagome had struggled all her life to remember those lost memories.

However, it was hard when the rain simply washed it away.

_'Inuyasha.' _The name always popped into her head when she looked at him, almost to the point of adoration, _'You should be watching Inuyasha that way, not him.'_

Rinnegan eyes stared impassively back; no emotion whatsoever, _'Inuyasha is long dead.' _Kagome almost wanted to sigh, feeling like Zetsu because of the numerous 'voices'.

They only talked about this 'Inuyasha'.

She was just a simple kunoichi, reborn in a war-torn village called Amegakure, "Kagome – go heal Itachi." Pein ordered calmly, watching as the small thirteen-year-old obeyed his command and went to find Itachi to try and fully heal his eyes.

The little miko had her uses yet...

And Kagome, despite the warnings in her head, continued on being the little girl who blindly adored her God...

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	24. Kousaka Kyousuke, Ore no Imouto

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Kousaka Kyousuke

_Ore no Imouto ga konna ni Kawaii wake ga nai_

_(My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute)_

* * *

Blue eyes stared harshly at him as he introduced his newest friend, "It's nice to meet you, Kirino-chan," Kagome said kindly, completely ignoring the fact said girl was glaring at her with all her might, "You're so much cuter in person."

Kirino's brow twitched, "Y-You!" She spat, turning her dagger-like glare towards her brother, "You – you just don't understand anything, do you?" She screamed in frustration and Kyousuke took a step back warily.

"What are you talking about?" Kyousuke muttered, sighing because he did not understand his sister at all, "Kagome did nothing to you, and this is how you act?"

As Kyousuke and Kirino quietly glared at each other, Kagome could not help but give a secret smile at the scrapping siblings.

_'How cute – Kirino-chan has a brother complex...'_

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	25. Ciel Phantomhive, Kuroshitsuji

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive

_Kuroshitsuji_

_(Black Butler)_

* * *

_'Kami-sama,' _Kagome felt the sweat drip down her face as cool blue eyes stared into her own, _'I think that Sebastian does this to me for his own sadistic amusement!'_

"Well, get on with it." Ciel demanded his newest maid, watching her fidget and sigh nervously. It's not like he was going to enjoy the 'Talk' anymore than her.

"W-well, I'm sure you've noticed there are differences between males and females–" The miko began to explain, her face blushing a light red, _'Why me? Sango-chan was the one who did all of this.' _Kagome wanted to sigh wistfully as she thought of her long-deceased taijiya friend (who was the biggest closet pervert – and such, had no problem explaining these things).

Sebastian merely smirked from the corner, his bemusement rising as Kagome flustered. He simply raised a brow when Kagome turned to him desperately, "Why can't you do this? I feel like some kind of weird Shotacon for doing this!"

Ciel could only wonder what the hell a 'Shotacon' even was...

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	26. Uchiha Itachi, Naruto

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Uchiha Itachi

_Naruto_

* * *

"Why aren't you with Sasuke?" Itachi asked impassively, relaxing slightly as he watched his little sister skip on the edge of Nakano River.

Kagome, as Sasuke's twin, preferred to spend her time with said twin than him, "Sasu-nii is too..." Kagome scrunched her nose, trying to find the perfect word to describe her older twin.

_'Clingy.' _Itachi thought, knowing how possessive Sasuke was of Kagome, "I want to spend time with Aniki, too!" Kagome smiled widely, running up to Itachi to hug him around the legs.

Itachi resisted the urge to smile, patting the small Uchiha on her head, though he stiffened lightly as Kagome mumbled her next words.

"But I still can't decide if I want to marry Sasu-nii or Aniki..."

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	27. Kuonji Ukyo, Ranma OneHalf

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Kuonji Ukyo

_Ranma ½_

* * *

It was when she accidentally came across the Nerima Wreaking Crew that Kagome met _her_.

"Get back here, you little pervert!" A highly-enraged female voice screamed out and Kagome widened her eyes and got out of the way just in time before a stampede trampled through, "Stop touching me!"

The miko watched with disbelief as an attractive red-headed girl punched out a small old man (who just so happened to be carrying a bag of stolen lingerie), "Now, Ranma – how can you be attacking your poor little master?" The midget man-thing said in a falsely sweet voice.

Kagome was relieved that they didn't seem to notice her as they went on their way.

She was about to go home when a finger tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me, have you seen Ran-chan?" A voice asked her and Kagome swung around to answer.

Only for both girls to widen their eyes.

"Have I... met you before?" The girl, who looked so similar to a certain somebody that Kagome almost felt her eyes water.

This girl, who Kagome would later find out to be Kuonij Ukyo, was Sango's _reincarnation_...

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	28. Harry Potter, Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Harry Potter

_Harry Potter_

* * *

He had no idea what had happened to him after he had raced into the Veil to follow after Sirius.

Everything had gone silent and dark and Harry feared himself dead for a moment, until he landed hard on the unforgiving ground, "Sirius?" Harry called out, looking around for his Godfather.

He was no where to be found.

"Who are you?" A foreign voice asked and Harry immediately took on a defensive stance, unable to understand the language because it sounded like Chinese or Japanese and _not _English, "And why did you just suddenly appear in the well?"

"What?" Harry cautiously asked, finally seeing a small pre-teen girl, who was only a two years younger than him. She was quite pretty, but Harry paid it no mind, "Where am I?"

"English?" The girl muttered, "Looks like my hide-and-seek game with Souta is ruined," She mumbled in her native language, standing from her crouched position, "Kaa-san knows how to speak English."

Harry glanced up, wary of everything around him.

However, it did not stop him from taking the small girl's hand when she offered it to him.

Her smile was worth it...

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	29. Mokomoko  sama, Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Mokomoko-sama

_Inuyasha_

* * *

Sesshoumaru chose to visit Rin only once every month – and there was one specific reason for that.

The miko.

"Hn." He impassively replied, tuning out whatever babble the miko was talking about. His dulled golden eyes looked the other way, and he only vaguely noticed her settle beside him as she stopped picking whatever herbs she was previously collecting.

"_O~Nii~san_!" She sang in that teasing horrible voice, knowing he hated it when she called him that, "What is this? I've always wondered." Kagome asked, pulling insistingly on the fluffy white pelt that always sat on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "I know it's called Mokomoko-sama..."

Sesshoumaru held back a smirk, letting Mokomoko free from his will. The miko squeaked in surprise as the white fur twisted around her, squeezing her in a few places that she rather not think about.

"Mokomoko-sama is a parasitic demon... and he had not been _touched _in a while..."

"...This thing's _alive_...?"

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	30. Kagamine Len, Vocaloid

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Kagamine Len

_Vocaloid_

* * *

Kagome was only sure about two things about her new Vocaloid, Kagamine Len.

He was a Shota and he loved bananas.

_Really _loved them.

"Kagome-sama!" Len smiled innocently, absently licking at the tip of his banana. Kagome froze, feeling heat travel up to her pale cheeks that the suggestive image that Len was creating, "Shall I write another song for you?"

Kagome coughed, looking away quickly, wondering how a singing humanoid robot could even eat and like food, "Y-yeah, sure. If you want to." She muttered, berating herself mentally because she was _not _a Shotacon, dammit!

Len brightly smiled, quickly thinking up lyrics in his mind while Rin pouted in the background, jealous at him for always receiving their master's attention...

Damn Shota!

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	31. Kagamine Rin, Vocaloid

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Kagamine Rin

_Vocaloid_

* * *

"This'll teach you!" Rin cackled evilly, her blue eyes blazing as she cracked the power on her yellow road roller. Len screamed (like the little Shota that he was) and wailed, "Kagome-sama!" He dodged his twin's evil toy, determined not to get squished by it.

Rin smirked, "Ha! As if Kagome-sama can hear you!" She snickered, "You're always taking away her attention! Writing all those stupid songs!" Rin snorted, "I can write songs too, you know!"

Len snorted also, temporarily forgetting that he was currently being chased down by a road roller, "Kagome-sama likes mine more!" He immaturely stuck his tongue out at his twin and she growled in challenge.

"What's going on here?"

The voice interrupted and both Kagamines' glanced up with adoration at their master, "Kagome-sama~!" Both Vocaloids' bounded happily towards the miko, "Who do you like best?"

Kagome twitched, looking away nervously from their big blue eyes...

"Aww, c'mon. I like both of you the best..."

* * *

Needed: 5 reviews


	32. Holland, Axis Powers Hetalia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Holland

_Axis Powers Hetalia_

* * *

_'Matthew certainly has an... interesting friend,' _Kagome thought warily, looking away from the sharp amber stare that never moved away from her person, "So, how did you meet Matthew?" Kagome attempted at conversation, mostly because she was uncomfortable. And she was curious as to what species these people could be.

"Known him since he was a kid," The Dutchman grunted, looking far more interested in Kagome than talking about Canada, "How old did you say you were?"

Kagome felt shivers, and not the good kind, "Fifteen. Why?" She demanded, unconsciously covering her chest with her arms as his eyes travelled down her body in interest, "Where is Matthew anyway?"

"Don't know," Holland shrugged, his voice growing husky. He moved himself even closer to the young human girl. So long as they were underage, he was more than interested, "He won't be back for a while."

This girl was quite pretty, too.

Kagome finally seemed to realise what was going on, _'Kami-sama – this guy's a lolicon...' _She frowned a moment later.

_'Hey, I don't look like a little girl!'_


	33. Heiwajima Shizuo, Durarara!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo

_Durarara!_

* * *

"I... remember you," Shizuo choked out, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, "You're Kasuka's co-partner..." He winced, feeling pain from where he was shot.

"You shouldn't really talk," The model/actress, Higurashi Kagome, sighed as she knelt down beside the injured blond male and observed his gunshot wound, "You're bleeding quite heavily."

Shizuo glanced up slowly, feeling a heavenly warmth surround his wound before the pain seemed to lessen considerably, "It doesn't hurt anymore," He observed, sitting up and glancing over to the familar girl with whom his brother hung out with, "Thanks." He grumbled, not bothering to ask what she had just did.

Kagome looked concerned, "Was it one of those gangs? The Dollars? The Yellow Scarves?" She asked, helping him stand up and taking another look about him because something was just a bit... _off_ about his body.

"Probably." Shizuo muttered, rubbing his blond hair and looking for whoever had shot him.

"I'll take you to a doctor, just to be sure," Kagome said, "Do you know a Dr. Kishitani Shinra?"

Shizuo gave a grimace that could have been mistaken for a smirk.

"Unfortunately..."


	34. Son Goku, Dragon Ball Z

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Son Goku

_Dragon Ball Z_

* * *

She was completely all right with this. _Completely_.

Okay, maybe she wasn't.

_At all_.

But she couldn't help it, "I always forget how gentle I have to be with you," Goku laughed as he wrapped his strong arms around the half-clothed girl, "You're so tiny!"

Kagome pouted, and she huffed as she slapped Goku playfully in his broad chest, "Maybe you Saiyans' are just huge!" Kagome frowned and then gave a sigh, "Okay, maybe not." She added, thinking of Vegeta and his rather short height.

"Chichi was never this affectionate," Goku murmured, nuzzling his cheek into hers, pulling the miko closer to him, "I'm so glad that I met you."

"Y-yeah." Kagome blushed, muttering because she was always having second thoughts about the whole relationship. It was rather uncomfortable because she was as old as his son, Gohan.

(So, in other words, he was pretty much twice her age).

"You up for one more round?" He asked eagerly, reminding Kagome for a huge child and she glanced away shyly as he threw a well-muscled leg over her slim ones.

She didn't bother to answer as Goku got to work, and instead, thought of what Bulma had said earlier that day.

"_Lucky you, Kagome-chan! I'd love to have a DILF as hot as Goku! Unfortunately, all I have is Vegeta.'_

Kagome closed her blue eyes as she felt Goku slide down lower, feeling her body heat up.

_'What the hell's a DILF anyway?'_

* * *

_DILF _= Daddy I'd like to F**k

Aww – why isn't there more DBZ/Kagome out there? T-T


	35. Edward Cullen, Twilight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

A bit of Twilight bashing

* * *

Edward Cullen

_Twilight_

* * *

"A... what?" Kagome blinked, looking taken back as she watched the ethereal-looking male step into the sunlight, "You mean, like, British faeries?" She couldn't help but snicker, ignoring how Edward frowned at her, "I'm not really familiar with the English word 'Vampire'."

Edward ran his cold hand through his bronze hair in a human-like fashion, "British faeries?" He repeated in disbelief, quite offended by his potential interest's suggestion, "What... I don't even–"

"Well, explain this vampire thing to me, then," Kagome huffed, pouting because Edward was frowning heavily at her, "You don't need to have a hissy fit over it."

Edward took in a deep breath, though he didn't really need to, "A vampire is a monster who consumes human blood," He explained as carefully and patiently as he could, "We are quite prominent in European legends."

Kagome blinked, stayed silent for a moment as she thought of her knowledge about European legends, "Oh!" The miko's eyes lit up as she finally realised what he was talking about, "You mean Kyuketsuki!"

"Kyu-what?" It was Edward's turn to blink, sighing silently and wondering why he was so interested in this particular girl.

"You're sure you're a Kyuketsuki? I mean, you kinda sparkle like a faery..."

It was times like this he missed Bella...


	36. Uzumaki Naruko Fem Naruto, Naruto

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Uzumaki Naruko (Fem!Naruto)

_Naruto_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruko could only stare at the person across from her with wide blue eyes.

"Y-you're... you're–!" She pointed shakily, her pigtails bouncing with her tremors, "You're a girl!" Naruko screeched, taking a step back from the now surprised female.

Kagome furrowed her brows, tilting her head, "I've always been a girl," She murmured, feeling a bit weirded out because she didn't know up until now Naruko thought she was a a boy, "What did you think I was?"

"That you were a guy!" Naruko blinked, thinking back to how Kagome dressed and acted much like a boy and how her hair was always tied back. The Jinchuuriki blushed, noticing that her feelings had not changed in the very least.

Kagome let her eyes widen, feeling Naruko's hands gently pull her face up to her own tanned one, "T-that doesn't change anything," Naruko muttered with a shy smirk, lightly pressing her lips against Kagome's, "Chu!"

This was unexpected...

* * *

Hope you all had a great New Year's!


	37. Piccolo, Dragon Ball Z

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Piccolo

_Dragon Ball Z_

* * *

Kagome had never really cared about one's outward appearance. Not even green skin would repel her.

"Why do you insist on following me?" Piccolo snarled, narrowing his eyes towards the smiling half-breed Saiyan girl as she easily kept pace with him.

Kagome quickly huffed, looking rather offended, "You never complain when Gohan-nii follows you around." She looked annoyed and Piccolo tensed because he wasn't sure on how to treat females.

She could start crying for all he knew (Kami-sama help him if she did that!).

"You should start training me, too! I tired of always training with Tou-san," She complained, "He always goes easy on me!"

Piccolo grumbled, still unsure what to say because he never really had to deal with a female before, "If I train with you once, will you leave me alone?" He resisted rolling his eyes as Kagome quickly agreed with a pretty smile.

"But one thing first," Kagome said curiously, floating up so she could at eye level with him. Piccolo growled, just wanting to get on with it. He warily took a step back when her cheeks took on a flushed red colour, "Can I touch your ears?"

_'What. The. Hell?'_


	38. Son Gohan, Dragon Ball Z

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Son Gohan

_Dragon Ball Z_

* * *

It was pretty obvious that Videl did not like Kagome very much.

"Gohan, what's she doing here?" Videl glared at Kagome, who just so happened to be standing behind Gohan, "I thought you said this would a private training session?"

Gohan gave a carefree grin, not really sensing Videl's apparent jealousy, "Kagome here wants to learn how to fly, too!" Gohan smirked at the amnesiac girl his dad had found almost dead in the woods near their home in an abandoned well.

"It seems to be the main mode of transportation around here," Kagome smiled, though it wavered when flashes of her riding on the back of a silver-haired boy briefly appeared in her mind, "And I would really like it if you were the one to teach me, Gohan!" She touched his hand with hers, curious as he jumped away with a small blush on his face on the contact.

Videl frowned when Gohan seemed to forget her presence was even there as he gently instructed Kagome how to fly.

And she knew her chances went down to zero as Kagome attempted to fly, but fell into Gohan's chest as her Ki wavered. The two stared at each other, like there was nothing else in the world.

What did Kagome have that she didn't?


	39. Yukina, Yu Yu Hakusho

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Yukina

_Yu Yu Hakusho_

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm such a inconvenience to you, Kagome-san," Yukina's gentle voice said worriedly, "You were even injured!" Her red eyes stared at the blood sluggishly dripping down Kagome's arm.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Kagome waved it off, giving a bright smile as the koorime unconsciously huddled closer to her under the tree; the small umbrella was barely big enough to fit them both comfortably, "It doesn't hurt at all!"

"But," Yukina gently pried Kagome's hands away from the wound, "Let me heal it for you. It's the least I could do for you after you saved me from that rouge youkai."

Kagome observed carefully as she felt her skin begin to cool drastically, freezing the blood flow in its tracks, "There." Yukina smiled proudly, rubbing the small wound to heal the skin.

"Wow, you're so much better than me!" Kagome said in awe, turning to Yukina with another bright smile, "Would you mind teaching me a few healing tricks?"

Yukina smiled back, feeling a warmth burst into her chest for the miko.

"Of course I wouldn't mind."

* * *

Any suggestions?


	40. Chiba Mamoru, Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Chiba Mamoru

_Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_

* * *

"You again?" Usagi shrieked, glaring at the taller high-school student, "Why do I keep running into you?" She huffed, snatching back her exam paper (which she was crinkled up and thrown away) from Mamoru.

"Can't say I'm happy to see you again either, Odango Atama." Mamoru rolled his eyes, flinching when something slammed into the back of his knees rather harshly. He turned around, glaring at whoever kicked him.

"Is this the one?" Kagome asked Usagi, glaring back at him, "The pedophile who's been bothering you?" She raised her backpack threateningly, ready to fend Mamoru off if need be.

"Kagome-chan!" Usagi cried out in relief, wrapping her arms and snuggling into Kagome's shoulder, "Yeah, he is! He even calls me 'Odango Atama'! Beat him up!" She smirked at Mamoru, knowing Rei's cousin was as tough as nails.

"As if I could be interested in little girls like you," Mamoru rolled his eyes once more, though eyed the new girl with interest that contradicted his words, "Make sure you study for your test." He said teasingly, ruffling Kagome's hair before going on his way.

Kagome stuck out her tongue, a bit annoyed at Mamoru for messing up her hair, "Kagome-chan!" Usagi said with a big smile and glazed over eyes, "I didn't notice before, but you and Mamoru would look so good together! Your hair and eyes are the same colour and everything!" Kagome huffed at Usagi's statement, shaking her head sadly

"That makes it sound creepy, like we're related or something! Like I could ever like a pedophile like that anyways!"


	41. Aono Tsukune, Rosario to Vampire

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Aono Tsukune

_Rosario + Vampire_

* * *

Tsukune was slightly surprised that there was another human attending Youkai Academy.

Of course, she wasn't anywhere near normal like he was.

"Your attendance here is only a mistake?" Kagome blinked, looking rather surprised as Tsukune looked away with embarrassment, "And yet you have survived this long with youkai all around?" Her brow raised and she looked rather intrigued, "How lucky you are!"

Tsukune blushed, seeing that this girl was just as pretty as Moka was, "What about you?" He asked in a lightly accusing tone, "You say you're human, but have survived just as long as I have!"

Kagome let out a huff of amusement, "I am a miko," She shrugged, "My 'brother' is an inu youkai. He sent me here to investigate this school to see if it is breaking any of Makai's rules."

Tsukune blinked, not knowing what 'Makai' was and having heard in the lessons that such holy beings were now extinct, "M-miko?"

"Yes," Kagome smirked, moving in closer and giving a quick peck on his cheek, "I have to admit it's nice to know that I'm not the only human around," She admitted, her amusement growing when Tsukune blushed deeply, "I'll be seeing you around."

Tsukune never thought that any human could be as pretty as Moka.

But Higurashi Kagome had proved him wrong.


	42. Kinomoto Touya, Cardcaptor Sakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Kinomoto Touya

_Cardcaptor Sakura_

* * *

"Did Nakuru interrupt again?" Kagome asked with exasperation, snickering as Touya sighed warily and ran his fingers through his black hair in a show of frustration, "You really shouldn't let her stop you. She isn't human, you know." The miko pointed out.

"I'm aware," Touya muttered, "She just gets so... annoying!" He rolled his eyes, stiffening when he felt Nakuru's presence come closer to them, "I'll never tell Yuki if she keeps this up!"

"Toooouuuya-kun!" Nakuru's voice sounded not too far from them and Kagome was highly amused to see that Touya looked a bit panicked.

_'I guess I should help him,' _Kagome stepped closer to him, and much to his surprise, she wrapped her arms affectionately around his neck. The miko could feel Nakuru's dark glare, but didn't let it affect her, "I guess it's not a secret anymore!" She smiled, resting her head on Touya's tensed shoulder, "But, Nakuru – you really should stop flirting with my boyfriend!"

It was a bit amusing to see the non-human being all riled up like that.

It was even more amusing to see Touya all flustered like that...


	43. Vegitto, Dragon Ball Z

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Vegitto

_Dragon Ball Z_

* * *

Kagome ignored the babble of her father as she watched with wide eyes from the covering of the rocks below as Vegitto easily subdued Evil Kidd Majin Buu with his incredible and almost unbelievable strength.

"I didn't think this was possible," Dende cheered beside her, "But it looks like Earth will be saved from Buu!"

Vegitto smirked, arrogantly crossing his arms over his chest, glancing down at the loudly cheering Dende, the amazed Kagome, and the dumbfounded Mr. Satan, "Just give me one second!" Vegitto said, surprising the reforming Buu as he flew down and landed in front of the last three survivors of Earth's population.

Mr. Satan jumped back a bit, though wrapped his arms protectively around his youngest and only living daughter, "I already lost Videl, I won't lose another!" He said determinedly, unsure of this warrior's intentions. Kagome blushed deeply at her father's embarrassing antics.

"I'll finish Buu off," Vegitto eyed the girl with eager eyes, "If you give me one right here!" He tapped his cheek and it was pretty obvious that he wanted a kiss from Kagome.

"What? No way!" Mr. Satan snarled, though Kagome struggled out of his arms and quickly stepped up to Vegitto because she would do anything to permanently get rid of Buu.

"Go get him!" Kagome encouraged, placing a quick peck on Vegitto's cheek as he smirked down at her, both completely ignoring Mr. Satan's enraged stutters.

And much to his word, Vegitto easily destroyed Majin Buu for good...


	44. Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina

_Naruto_

* * *

"They still keep calling me that," Kushina sighed in frustration, clenching her fist, "Even though I beat them black and blue! I'm sick of that name!"

Kagome could not help but smile, "You can't blame them," She said, touching Kushina's red hair, "Your hair is quite beautiful, you know. It looks even prettier when you're fighting." She stated, knowing of Kushina's reputation of the 'Bloody Red Habanero'.

Kushina blushed suddenly, feeling a bit self-conscious of her hair, "Y-you really think so?" She touched her silky strands self-consciously, her smile turning beautiful as Kagome nodded confidently, "Thanks, Kagome-chan! You always make me feel better!"

Kagome would always be the most important person to her, as she was one of the very few who still liked her even after the Kyuubi no Youko had been sealed into her.

Sometimes, she wished Kagome had been born a boy...


	45. Kaiba Seto, YuGiOh!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Kaiba Seto

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

"Is there any particular reason why you hired her?" Mokuba asked with a smug smirk, glancing at his older brother's new secretary, "She's very pretty."

Kaiba snorted, mentally rolling his eyes as Mokuba's slightly suggestive voice, "Higurashi is one of the few who can actually work in my presence." He answered, knowing that most other women would just fan-girl over him if they received the job that Kagome had secured.

"Riiiight..." Mokuba snickered, watching as his brother stared at Kagome in what seemed to be a cool fashion, but he could tell differently, "She's even prettier than Anzu."

"Kaiba-san," Kagome approached the two heirs, looking very polite, "Mutou Yugi has arrived for your duel." She could only blink her blue eyes when Mokuba wrapped his arms around her legs.

"I always did want a big sister!" He winked at the confused girl, ignoring Kaiba's cold glare, "Welcome to the Kaiba family, Kagome-nee-chan!"

...What the hell did that mean...?


	46. InuKimi, Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

InuKimi

_Inuyasha_

* * *

"I have to admit," Kimi purred dangerously, staring at the miko intently, "My precious little pup sure knows how to pick them." She twirled her dainty finger around a lock of Kagome's hair.

"Pick?" Kagome looked a bit confused, "Sesshoumaru is my Onii-san; he's my brother-in-law." She answered quietly, not exactly sure how to handle Sesshoumaru's mother.

"First, it was that human girl-child," Kimi continued on, as if ignoring her words, "I was a bit worried there, after all, I did not raise my pup to pursue mere _children_," Her golden eyes roamed Kagome's form, not looking too impressed, "Though, you are not much better than a child."

_'What the hell?' _Kagome frowned, glaring at the inu youkai with defiant blue eyes, attracting the demon's attention back to her face.

"However, you are quite the looker," Kimi stated, resting her clawed hands on Kagome's chest as if she had every right to do so, despite the miko's stuttering, "Even if you are lacking in this area."

Kagome was about to snap, though froze when she felt Kimi's painted lips so very close to her own, "I suppose I can see why Touga and Sesshoumaru felt the need to turn to humans."

And the miko could only twitch when she felt the demon's lips fully rest upon her own...

No wonder Sesshoumaru turned out the way he did with _this _kind of mother...

* * *

Requests (that I haven't done yet) are welcome


	47. Utakata, Naruto

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Utakata

_Naruto_

* * *

"I think you should take Hotaru-chan as your student," Kagome said encouragingly, kicking her feet from the tree branch she was sitting in and lazily watching as Utakata blew a few bubbles for his own little amusement, "She seems to really idolise you."

"I'm not foolish enough to take anyone as a student," Utakata said after a few moments of silence, "I'm fine on my own."

"Yes, but," Kagome hung upside down, surprising the Rokubi Jinchuuriki, "You allow me to hang around you. Why is that?" She asked curiously with a smile as she tapped Utakata's nose, much to his annoyance.

He glared at nothing with his amber eyes, "Because I need you," He finally muttered, "I need you to keep this monster inside of me under control."

Kagome leapt gracefully to her feet as she caressed Utakata's cheek and patted it warmly, "That's not true," Her smile widened at the barely visible blush that stained his pale face, "I know you can control the Rokubi just fine on your own..."

She would do anything and everything to protect Utakata from the Akatsuki...

* * *

Please, review!


	48. Fuu, Naruto

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Fuu

_Naruto_

* * *

"I can't stand them," A green-haired girl spat, though her facial expression showed her inner despair and misery, "They treat me like I'm nothing! Less than nothing!"

"Humans cannot help but to fear what they don't know," Kagome sighed, putting an arm around Fuu and noticing how she tensed at her touch, "Even shinobi."

Fuu glared at the ground, her orange-coloured eyes glowing an eerie red for a moment, "I'll get my revenge," She promised dangerously, "Then we'll see who is nothing!"

Kagome looked at the female Jinchuuriki sadly, unsure how to help this poor girl, "You will only help fuel the cycle of hatred," She said simply, hoping those words would help the kunoichi, "Takigakure will only hate you all the more."

Fuu appeared to not have heard her, or she was ignoring her, "You'll help me, right, Kagome?" She asked her only friend with narrowed eyes. The miko sighed again, not answering as she stared up into the sky.

She would try to do anything for Fuu, but she could not attack another for her dark reasons...


	49. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Bleach

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

_Bleach_

* * *

"You better not be anything like Nnoitra," Kagome looked a bit disgusted as the Sexta Espada casually and confidently walked into her prison room as if he owned the place, "I don't care what Aizen will do to me; I'll purify your ass."

Grimmjow smirked darkly, revealing sharp fangs, "At least you have a little backbone, unlike that redhead," He referred to Orihime, who was in another prison room, "I think I'm starting to like you."

Kagome blinked, having been shoved up into the wall by the panther before she even knew what happened, "Let go." She frowned darkly, glaring at his blue eyes with her as he laughed at her.

"If you want Nnoitra to stop bothering you, then you're going to have to do something for me." Grimmjow licked his lips, eyeing the miko with his predatory eyes.

"What's that?" Kagome asked warily, stiffening when Grimmjow leaned down to heatedly whisper his answer in her ear.

"Rebel against Aizen with me and become my Queen."

* * *

I have a job now! So updates may be slower...


	50. America, Axis Powers Hetalia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

America

_Axis Powers Hetalia_

* * *

"Wow, you're smokin' hot!" The loud obnoxious voice whistled lowly and crystal-blue eyes looked over her with appreciation, "It's no wonder why Japan always draws you in those comic books of his."

"Excuse me?" Kagome frowned, ignoring the blond's first statement for now, "Kiku-chan does _what_?" Her face flushed and she even forgot to ask what country he was.

"Yeah, sure," America waved his hand casually, as if it didn't really matter, "Since you're one of his favourite citizens, you've probably been paired off with every single country in his little mangas and fanfictions that he draws and writes."

_'That perv...' _Kagome sighed, not wanting to believe that the cute little Japan she had met five hundred years ago was that perverted.

"Of course, you're best paired off me with me!" America grinned, showing his dazzling white teeth, "Because I'm the Hero!" And though America had just met Kagome, he abruptly wrapped an arm affectionately around her shoulders and brought her in closer to his much taller body.

"Here, this is my favourite one!" America brought out a manga from his brown bomber jacket and Kagome could only blush at the highly obscene cover.

It was her straddling something that looked suspiciously like Florida...

* * *

Someone, please make me a Kagome/Hetalia xover?


	51. James Potter, Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

James Potter

_Harry Potter_

* * *

Kagome paid no attention to the arms trapping her against the hard stone wall of Hogwarts as she stared into those intense hazel eyes, "It doesn't matter what you do," She said calmly, almost coldly, "Nothing what you do or say will convince me."

"I don't understand you," James said with frustration, "Why are you so different from every other girl?" He asked, though expected no answer from her, "Why are you so interesting to me?"

Kagome let out a breath that blew her hair out of her blue eyes, "I'm not so different," She shrugged, "Other girls have refused you. Take Evans, for example." Her brow raised when she saw no external reaction from the boy when that name would usually stir something in him.

"She isn't involved in any of this!" James looked a bit irritated at the mention of her name as he unconsciously stroked a piece of her long silky hair, "I just... can't stop thinking of you." He admitted and Kagome wanted to sigh at the confession.

"And I just can't stop pitying you."


	52. Simon Lee, The Event

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Simon Lee

_The Event_

* * *

"I can't believe that Sesshoumaru would take _her _side," Kagome murmured, feeling her partner eye her in sympathy, "He would exterminate the majority of the human species just for his selfish desires and sadistic amusement?"

"I know," Simon sighed, glancing at his young but long-time partner from the CIA, "What Sophia is doing – it's completely wrong," He looked at the Japanese woman seriously, "Will you side with your 'Brother' and Sophia? Or will you come with me? I'm going to try and stop them."

Kagome stayed silent for a moment, though immediately knew her answer, "Sesshoumaru is wrong, too," She shook her head; blue eyes looking hard and determined, "Of course I'll help you. I'll do everything I can to help out."

Simon gave a half-hearted smile, "Good. Michael and Leila are going to help us, too. We'll need all the help we can get."

Kagome never would have thought she would have to try stopping _Aliens _over Demons from wiping out the human population...

* * *

Sucks that 'The Event' was cancelled :( I liked that show...


	53. Usui Kyo, Black Bird

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Usui Kyo

_Black Bird_

* * *

"It's no wonder why Onii-san sent me undercover to this particular school," Kagome said, staring intently at the red eyes, "A Tengu masquerading as a human teacher?" She looked somewhat intrigued, "It is... very different." She admitted.

"Taisho – I knew I should have recognised that name," Kyo murmured, raising a fine brow, "You're the miko that the Western Lord has taken into his clan – the Inu-Hime."

"Don't call me that," Kagome muttered dully, "Why exactly are you here?" She narrowed her blazing blue eyes at the youkai, "It must be that girl – Misao, was it? She's special, I know."

"She was part of the reason," Kyo admitted, stepping closer to the much smaller human girl, "But I had to see for myself if Sesshoumaru really took on a human ward." He forwardly rubbed a few strands of her silky hair between his fingers, much to her irritation.

"I just never expected that human to be the Shikon no Miko nor so pretty..."


	54. Rokudou Rinne, Kyoukai no Rinne

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Rokudou Rinne

_Kyoukai no Rinne_

* * *

"I have to admit," Kagome confessed, glancing over to the red-haired male, "Your face is very similar to someone I know." She trailed off lightly, sighing with nostalgia as she swung her feet.

Red eyes glanced over at her sharply, "How is it that you can see me?" Rinne asked, though he didn't sound all too concerned, "I'm wearing the Yomi no Haori; normal humans shouldn't be able to see me now."

Kagome smiled secretively, "What are you exactly?" She asked, not answering his previous question, "I can sense that you're half-human." Another wave of nostalgia acted up because of Rinne's half-breed status.

"You're stronger than Mamiya Sakura," Rinne said carefully, easily able to sense Kagome's immense reiryouku, "My other half is shinigami." He stated, widening his eyes when Kagome grabbed his hands excitedly.

"Does that mean you have access to the Reikai?" Kagome smiled widely, "I would like to see what happened to some very good friends of mine!"

Rinne could not help but blush at her excited expression while Kagome's smile grew even wider.

_'Maybe I'll see you again, Sango-chan and Miroku-sama!'_


	55. Bruce Wayne, Batman BeginsDark Knight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Bruce Wayne

_Batman Begins/The Dark Knight_

* * *

"I never expected you to be so beautiful," His voice was smooth and almost alluring even and she may have fallen for it long ago when she had been a naive little girl, "I've heard of you. You're Taisho's adopted sister, aren't you?" He took a sip of his drink but watched her intently.

Kagome let out a breath, not too amused, "Yes, I consider Sesshoumaru my brother," She said dully, unsure why she had to come to one of these stupid parties, after all – these people were _Sesshoumaru's_ business partners, not _hers_, "Not that it's any of your business, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce's brows raised up, not used to having such a frosty response from a woman, "You have such gorgeous eyes, if you don't mind me saying," It was obvious that she did mind, but he continued on anyways, "I have never seen an Asian with blue eyes. Was one of your parents Caucasian? Or are they coloured contacts, perhaps?"

"I'm one hundred percent Japanese and blue is my natural eye colour," Kagome frowned, looking a little irritated, "Do you mind me saying that you are probably old enough to be my father?" She said in a mocking tone, though quickly regretted it when he gave her a suggestive smirk in return.

"Well, I've always wanted a little girl to call me 'Daddy'..."


	56. Batman, Batman BeginsDark Knight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Batman

_Batman Begins/The Dark Knight_

* * *

"Heh," She swept her long hair from her face, blue eyes staring down at the five men with disdainful eyes, "Honestly, you thought you could take advantage me just because I'm alone? Or because I'm 'small little girl'?"

Kagome rolled her blue eyes when one of the men groaned in pain and she huffed, "I guess this will teach you not to underestimate whomever you're going up against." She began to walk away, though immediately stopped when a large dark shadow landed behind her.

Deep blue eyes looked at the scene with seemingly impassive eyes, though he was only hiding his shock that this small woman managed to take down these five thugs on her own, "Oh, I've heard of you," Kagome looked somewhat excited to see him, "You're that Batman that everyone in Gotham has been talking about!"

"Are you all right?" Batman asked, deepening his voice so she wouldn't recognise him as the playboy drinker she had just met the previous night.

Kagome blinked, staring at his eyes for a moment until she smiled, "Don't worry," She began walking away, though stopped for a moment to give him a smirk, "I'm fine... 'Daddy'."

_How... how did she know?_


End file.
